


Starfires Present

by Ordinary_Critic



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Ribbons, Self-Bondage, Vibrator, Vibrators, dildo, present, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Critic/pseuds/Ordinary_Critic
Summary: Dick wants to give Kori a special Christmas gift.





	Starfires Present

Dick Grayson was the love of Koriandr’s life, they’ve been together for almost twenty years or so and they’ve spent many Christmases together. But this Christmas— oh, this Christmas was special. Why? Because Kori was special and Dick wanted to give her something that really showed her how special she really was. So— he got to thinking and set off to work. Casually stripping out of his clothes and discarding them elsewhere. With some skill and a little bit of trouble, he managed to grab the vibrating dildo and shove it up his tight ass. He groaned, moving a hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t wake up his sleeping wife. But of course it didn’t last long because he still had to manage tying himself up. After quite some time, it was finally done. And so he sat there, waiting all night. His groans muffled by the silky bow on his lips. Hands behind his back as the sex toy continued to torture his hole. Eventually he fell asleep and the next morning he woke to find Koriand’r standing over him with a grin, “Dick, what’s this?” She had asked. Dick couldn’t respond and if he could it would be another muffled groan due to the sensation of his ass being fucked by the toy. With a pleading look in his eyes, Kori knew exactly what he wanted. And so she would give it to him. Rough and hard, in any and every where of there small apartment. 

Credit to


End file.
